


You've Been Garthed!

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hunters, Kissing, Reader Insert, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Garth seeing that Dean has feelings for you and he tries to convince him to tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Garthed!

“So, this friend of yours is a werewolf?” You ask as you climb out of the Impala “Like, an honest to goodness werewolf?”

“He was a Hunter; he got bit.” Sam explains, adjusting his suit as he follows you and Dean over to the roadside bar.

You frown over at your friend “And didn’t put a bullet in his mouth?”

“Hey, play nice …” Dean scolds, as he holds open the door to the bar, allowing you to walk in before the two men.

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking.” You mumble, and miss the look Sam and Dean pass to each other.

“Garth’s a good guy.” Dean continues, already eyeing the people gathered in the building.

“Wait, Garth?” You ask suddenly, causing the two brothers to gaze at you questioningly.

“You heard of him?” Sam asks, and you shake your head with a smile.

“No, just think that’s kinda a weird name.”

“Yeah, well it suits him.” Dean grumbles, and Sam sends him a famous ‘bitch face’ in response.

Suddenly, you hear someone call Dean’s name, and turn to see an extremely skinny, and small man, waving his arms rapidly from the corner of the bar.

Dean sends you a look you recognise immediately as a warning, before walking over to meet his friend.

“Dean! Sam! Oh, it’s so good to see you guys!” The man, Garth says, before diving forward and embracing Dean in an enormous hug.

“Hey Garth.” Dean murmurs, sounding slightly winded as Garth releases him and moves over to Sam. 

“Thanks for the tip Garth.” The youngest Winchester says, as he quickly returns the warm embrace.

“Hey don’t mention it man. A vamp nest is bad news for everyone, right? Plus you know … it’s kinda hard to just stop being a Hunter.” Garth replies with a smile.

Suddenly, the man looks over to where you were stood; trying as best you could to stay out of sight behind Sam’s enormous frame.

“Garth, this is Y/N.” Dean says suddenly, before placing a gentle hand on your arm and manoeuvring you out from behind his little brother.

“She’s been hunting with us these past couple of months.” Sam continues, and you smile quickly at the Winchester’s friend.

“Hey.”

“Oh, right … Yeah you mentioned …” Garth says turning to face Dean with a knowing expression.

Before the man could continue, Dean quickly hits him on the arm, and widens his eyes, almost as if he was communicating silently with his old hunting companion.

“Dean mentioned me?” You ask in disbelief, wondering what on earth Dean had told a werewolf about you.

Dean suddenly looks uncomfortable, and Sam clears his throat.

“Hey, me and Y/N are gonna have a look around. Meet back here in about an hour?”

“Yeah sure.” Dean replies, smiling and nodding at Sam before turning back to look at you “Be careful.” He adds, and you manage to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Always.”

You and Sam leave the bar quickly, heading out to the building next door which you thought was some kind of diner. You knew Dean would probably get more luck finding information in a bar than a diner. After all, he was the master and getting people drunk just the right amount so they would tell you everything …

“So, Y/N is pretty.” Garth says casually, as he sits back at the bar, and Dean slides down next to him on the next stool.

“Yeah, and you’re married.” Dean grumbles, before signalling over to the bartender for a beer.

“Dean …”

Dean turns to frown at his friend, seeing his raised eyebrow and strange ‘c’mon’ expression. “What?”

“You were always pretty bad at just saying how you felt.”

“How I … ?” Dean trails off, clearly having no idea where this conversation was going.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not following.”

“Dean, it’s pretty obvious that you like her.”

Dean looks down at his beer, and takes a long drink before casually glancing around the bar. Garth continued to look at his friend knowingly, before Dean couldn’t take the silence any longer. “What?” The Hunter snaps, and Garth rolls his eyes.

“And it’s also pretty obvious that she likes you.”

“Shut up.” Dean snaps immediately. Suddenly, he spins, and faces his friend with a curious expression. “Really?”

“Hell yeah. She didn’t take her eyes off you the entire time just now.”

Dean sighs, before reaching to take another swig of beer. “She’s just a friend.”

“She doesn’t have to be ‘just a friend.” Dean just scoffs at that, and Garth sighs, exasperated. “Listen Dean, if this whole thing …

“By ‘whole thing’ do you mean, becoming a werewolf?”

“Yes.” Garth answers without missing a beat. “Anyway, it’s kinda taught me that’s life’s short. Especially for Hunter’s.” Dean nods slightly in agreement, but doesn’t reply. “What’ve you got to lose?”

“One of the best friends I’ve ever had …” Dean murmurs quietly, and Garth sends his companion a sympathetic smile.

“Hey,” The werewolf reaches over and places a reassuring hand on the Hunters shoulder. “Trust me on this man. If you let her pass you by, you’re gonna regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

“Hey.” You turn from the bar, and see Dean stood behind you.

“Hey Dean.” You greet with a warm smile, before waving a hand to signal the bartender “You want a drink?”

“I can get that for you sweetheart …” A deep voice comes from next to you, and you roll your eyes.

A long haired trucker was leaning, or more like, clinging onto the bar next to you, and had been flirting with you since you had made your way to the bar to gather yours and Sam’s drinks.

“Excuse you?” Dean growls at the man, sending him a deathly glare.

“I got this …” You say to your friend, before turning once again to the hammered trucker. “Listen Bon Jovi, I said no thanks. That was me being polite. Now, you may wanna get lost, before I say no again, this time, not so politely .. .”

“Suit yourself bitch.” The man growls, pushing himself from the bar and glaring at you like you were something he had stepped in.

Dean looks impressed as you manage to keep a straight face, and smiles at you proudly as you turn back to face him.

“Anyway, as I was saying, you want a drink?”

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Dean says suddenly, and tilt your head, confused at the sudden change in topic.

“What? You mean with Sam and your friend?”

“No just us.”

“Like … like a date?” You stammer in disbelief. You had never seen Dean appear so … nervous.

“Yeah.”

You smile, before thanking the bartender as he places Sam and your drinks down on the bar. “What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” You ask as you pay the man.

“Some, questionable advice.” Dean murmurs, and as you turn around, you notice he was looking over to where Garth and Sam were sat.

“Questionable?” You repeat with a smile, and Dean laughs.

“Yeah. I kinda feel like an idiot right now …”

“Don’t.” You reply quietly.

Before you could chicken out, you lean forward, and pull Dean into a short but passionate kiss. 

“So, is that a yes?” Dean pants as you pull back.

“Not only a yes. But a Hell yes.”

 

“You’ve been Garthed …” The werewolf whispers as he smiles over to where you and Dean were stood at the bar.

“What?” Sam asks, looking up from the notes he was taking about the case.

“Nothing.” Garth replies quickly, but as soon as Sam looks away, he smiles brightly. “You go Winchester …” The man mumbles, before taking another swig of his beer.

 


End file.
